Skyguard of An'doril
The Skyguard of An'doril is a military based organization within the elven city of An'doril, where it gains part of its name, and a recent addition when compared to the age of the city. However, the aerial combat technique has long been a part of Whisperwind Elves and is where the Skyguard first began by riding upon the backs of Giant Falcons to rule the skies. The most common known goal of the Skyguard is the protection of the Forest of Zha'danell, where the city of An'doril rests nestled within. Those within the city are more familiar with the main goal of the organization, however. While it is not unlikely for a human or dwarf to take interest, the Skyguard is mainly compromised of varying elves from the city, including Wood, High, and Dusk Elves. Currently, elves hold the highest ranking in the organization and tend to be held at a higher regard. History The very history of the Skyguard mostly originates within An'doril, not much known outside of the city. However, some important figures of the organization have begun to travel outside of the Forest of Zha'danell and their presence has become more known to the world. The Whisperwind Elves Only the most ancient of texts tell of the origins of the Whisperwind Elves, a clan of Wood Elves having long evolved into a more civilized lifestyle still nature-rich. The significance of these elves, in particular, was the birth of the organization. But before the Skyguard flourished it had to start as an idea; a solution to a problem. About 200 years ago, the orcs were a ceaseless problem on one side, at a constant war to claim the forests, and the creatures - namely dragons - of the Serpent Jungle on the other side. For countless years the Whisperwind Elves prevailed in defending their homeland, having one of the strongest faction of Elven Rangers with elegant techniques unmatched by the brutish orcs. Though, even so, the orcs were relentless in their advance. The next attack swept the land with war, about 50 years later, the orcs devastating miles of the forest and destroying many of the Whisperwind's homes by the breath of enslaved red dragons. This was known as the Axes to Ashes War. During this war, an important figure to the Whisperwind Elves known as Halthor Willowfeather was lost defending his homeland, which still ultimately succumbed to the flames and to this day is known as the Ashwood Forest. The Founding of the Skyguard The elves briefly mourned their losses and continued on to find a new section of the forest to settle. With the death of her father, Kaylestra Willowfeather continued on in his name and was promoted to the Captain of the Rangers. While not a crown leader of the Whisperwind Elves, the position long held by someone else, she still held a large amount of influence over her people. The most important accomplishment of Kaylestra, in fact, was founding the Whisperwind Skyguard. Her people sought for a way to combat the orcs out of range of their barbarous methods on the ground, no longer able to look to the trees for aid, but also a way to contest with the dragons of the air. Thus, Kayle traveled to the nearby Teln mountains for answers. Not long after her arrival she was met with a large avian, known as a Giant Falcon, that swooped down to pick up the elven woman. It succeeded. Kaylestra was carried farther up into the mountains where the birds roosted. While death may have come to the common traveler, Kayle was anything but. The woman was keen, strong in wit, and managed to tame the Giant Falcon with ease. The bird aided her descent back down to her people where they awaited for an answer. And she brought just that. Establishment in An'doril Around year 912, Kaylestra traveled to the elven city of An'doril towards the center of the Forest of Zha'danell. As the creatures of the Serpents Jungle threatened the inhabitants of the forest, Lady Willowfeather was requested by the Arch Druidess, Zha'danell herself, for the aid of the Whisperwind Skyguard. With her own people under threat, Kaylestra accepted. Thus, the Skyguard of An'doril was made official. Branches of the Skyguard Due to the varying populace of the city of An'doril, it was decided that the Skyguard would be split into three different divisions: Terrainian, Solaris, and Nightfall. Each have their own respective standards to meet and tasks to fulfill. However, all report to Kaylestra Willowfeather as the prime leader of the Skyguard. Terrainian W.I.P. Solaris W.I.P. Nightfall W.I.P. Trials of the Sky Those who wish to join the ranks of the Skyguard find themselves facing various set trials that test their limits, but ultimately their dedication to join. The trials have remained unchanged for at least a hundred years now. Some elven families of An'doril have been known prepare their offspring for the trials throughout their childhood. Very few pass without prior training. W.I.P. Category:Organizations